A Mate's Love
by zabuza5393
Summary: The sequel to The Full Moon's Spell. Inuyasha and Kagome are mates what happens next? Read to find out.


A Mate's Love. (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Sequel To The Full Moon's Spell.)

_Note: Hi this is the sequel to The Full Moon's Spell as you well know from the title above, now I just want to say that I do take tips and such for all of my stories. I also if you have anything you think would look good in my stories tell me and I will try to put your advice into the story. However I will never change any of my complete stories or at least not very often. But I will try to use the advice in any story that I am in the process of writing. Also if I get good reviews for this story I might make a series out of these stories. And now finally here is where The Full Moon's Spell left off._

Now the group went about the day's tasks and set up camp in a forest just before sun set. Later that night Inuyasha got up ant walked over to a sleeping Kagome. He bent down and nuzzled her and whispered, "Kagome, wake up my love it's time." Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. They walked for a little while until they came to a clearing Inuyasha took off his robe and laid it on the ground. Then set Kagome down on the robe and then he laid down next to her. "The full moon is very pretty tonight." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, he looked over at Kagome and saw and smelled fear in her. He just put his arms around her and held her close. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered to her passionately. "Don't worry my love I'll be gentile with you." "I know you will." She said. She then pulled him into a kiss. Then she proceeded to remove his pants and under shirt. Her eyes widened that's never going to fit in me she said looking down. Inuyasha just laughed. But let out a growl soon after because Kagome had grabbed a hold of his manhood and began to stroke it. "Oh… God… YES!" Inuyasha howled out. He ripped off Kagome's shirt and pants and trust into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure. Then Inuyasha bit into her neck and left a mating mark she was his now. When they were both to tired to go anymore. They just laid next to each other. "Inuyasha am I your mate now?" Kagome asked. "Yes my love." He said. "Well Inuyasha it looks like we feel under the full moon's spell." Kagome said. "Yes I guess we did fall under the full moon's spell of passion." Inuyasha said and then they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms as the moon shined down on them.

-*-

The sun was rising with a soft glow over the clearing that Kagome an Inuyasha had mated in the past evening. The sun touched Kagome's face giving it a soft glow. She was woken up due to this only to be greeted by a shimmering pair of golden eyes. "Good morning love." Inuyasha said. "Good morning my mate." Kagome replied as she moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck. When she did this he put his arms around her and held her closer to him, he then bent his head down and kissed the mate mark on her neck. Kagome let out a small whimper of pain and pleasure. Inuyasha quickly lifted his head in worry. "Did I hurt you Kagome?' He asked. "Yeah just a little but I enjoyed you doing that as well." (She smiles up at him.) After she said this she laid her head on his chest. They were both still nude from the past evening so the warmth of his body was immediately felt by her and soothed her. "I love you my mate." Inuyasha said. "I love you to my mate." Kagome said. The words "my mate" hung in Kagome's mind. She was still having a hard time believing that the one thing she wanted to happen for so long was actually now a reality. "How long do we have before we have to return to camp Inuyasha? Kagome asked. "As long as we would like I left the others a note telling them that you and I went back to your time for a few days and to go on without us." He replied. "Good because I just want to be alone with you for a few days." Kagome said lovingly to her mate. "Would you like to go to my forest for a few days Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "As long as I'm with you." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled at his mate's already strong bond to him. The two of them walked back to the now deserted campsite packed up and then Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped into the closest tree and headed for his forest. When they got there Inuyasha went about making a small hut to the best of his ability. "Inuyasha you don't have to do that I can just sleep in my tent." Kagome said. "Yes but your tent doesn't have enough room for both of us to sleep in Kagome. And besides now that you're my mate I feel that I have to protect you, not that you couldn't fend for yourself if you had to but that's just the way I am." Inuyasha said. The two of them spent a very happy weak together in the forest and as one would suspect made love for four out of the five days they were there. Now on the Friday that they left the forest Kagome was starting to feel a little odd so Inuyasha was very watchful and protective of her. "Inuyasha you have been happier these past few days why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over at his mate and spoke. "Well my love first of all because you're my mate and secondly… oh never mind my love I'll tell you later." He let out a warm growl at whatever the thought was that went through his head after he said this. "Oh come on honey just tell me I can tell when you're trying to hide something from me is it something that is going to make me happy?" Kagome said as she blushed from what she just called him. "Well I hope it will my love." Inuyasha said as he went on walking and letting out soft warm growls. "Oh come on tell me love." Kagome said as she began to tickle his ribs. "No… HA!... not…HA!… yet." Inuyasha laughed out as they ran down the dirt path to try and find the others.

_Note: Hi again well thanks for reading the second story in what hopefully will become my Full Moon's Spell Inuyasha Fan Fiction series as I said before depending on how many good reviews I get for this story. Also if you would like to take a guess at what is going to happen in the next story you can just put in your idea in your review. But again I will only write another story and then depending on the reviews I get for this one and the one after this I will decide weather or not to end these stories or to make a series out of them. Well thanks again for reading._


End file.
